


You made it 17 Years

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Sad Isaac Lahey, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles had imagined how the day would end it wasn’t like this crying on a sad stretch of road with a car coming straight at her, who knew ones birthday could suck so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So fifteen minutes is back again, and my friend Waggish-Waggle decided she wanted some Scott and fem-Stiles drama with if I have the time to throw in a little Stisaac, and yes she gave me that and the demand of using the following words crushing, heartworm, seventeen, whisper, she also wanted a mention of ghosts. Nothing else and so this is what happened, my friends need to learn not to give me so little to work with if they want to be happy… and before the whole you didn’t tag this as a major death thingy note this I prefer to imagine Stiles makes it, I’d also like to think once she turns she will be an awesome Beta and Erica would so take her under her wing and show her the ropes of becoming a pretty girl and Boyd would become this protective big-brother figure while Isaac would so totally be all crushing on her and being all cute by carrying her books and sort of sharing his food with her every chance he gets and wrapping his scarves around her neck as soon as they get outside even if she can’t get sick, I’d also like to think Peter would become more like a father figure to here because she’s just perfect in his head…. and I’m rambling, Gods I’m an annoying idiot.

 

Crushing on the person who was in everyone else’s mind except for her own like a brother to her was enough to cause Stiles Stilinski to feel like one of those pathetic fools, she knew to keep what little of Scott she could have there was no other option for her than to pretend that her hearts miserable desire lay elsewhere entirely. What made play pretend so much easier for her wasn’t simply her immaculate skills in deception but the fact that she knew Scott found her as attractive as a heartworm infested heart, she did not wish to make a fool of herself in such a way that would destroy their friendship after all she could hardly afford to lose her only friend. 

 

Every morning Stiles prepared herself mentally to her miserable situation with Scott who’d since the night she made the wrong decision to avert her everyday boring life been a werewolf, every damn day she had to deal with watching Scott and Allison get closer and closer and although Stiles didn’t think the huntress was good enough for Scott she still continued to help the lovers as best she could because it made Scott happy. 

 

Stiles took one blow after another for the sake of Scott, she could frankly care less about Allison but for Scott she lied and took the any fall she could for him. Stiles lied to Melissa as well as her own father on a daily basis because of Scott, she was also placed in situations where she lied to not only Mr. Argent but Derek Hale as well; of course a part of Stiles knew what she did wasn’t alright, but all Scott had to do was look at her and ask her softly for anything and she would do it even if it left her crying into her pillow at night. She felt worse every time he got her to take the blame for whatever accidents or missteps Scott made in class which usually ended-up with Stiles in detention, but Stiles was no saint and eventually something just snapped and finally broke inside her and the strength that had kept her up and in control drained from her.

 

The snap happened on Stiles’ birthday, she’d managed to survive for seventeen years only to be forgotten not only by her father who’d voiced his disappointment in her just yesterday but also her best friend who landed her in detention on her birthday, certainly she could’ve stood-up and told Harris that she wasn’t to blame for the debacle with causing a miniature explosion in class but knowing Harris she’d still get the blame for it regardless, and so knowing she was already doomed from the second Scott had placed the blame on her, and with the way Scott whispered to her to take the full-blame for the mess he’d caused while drooling over Allison took the blame especially when he told her he had something very important to do after school and being the naïve idiot Stiles was she’d thought this important thing had something to do with her birthday. 

 

Now perhaps she wouldn’t have snapped, cracked and popped on her seventeenth bloody birthday if she’d just driven straight home instead of heading to her favorite café desperate to get her hands on something warm and possibly sweet to sooth the ever growing sense of misery inside her, **** however instead of finding something to calm the emotional turmoil inside her heart and mind she walked in on Allison and Scott on a double date with Lydia and Jackson as well as Danny and his latest boyfriend; the sight of her best friend laughing at her was what broke the levees that surrounded Stiles temperament, hearing Scott laugh about how he’d got her to take the fall once again for his mistakes broke her illusions of her friend preparing something special for her birthday, it broke her believes of what their friendship was. 

 

`You shouldn’t take advantage of her crush on you, it’s rather cruel.´ Danny says disapprovingly while the others laughed and giggled at Stiles’ foolishness, Stiles feels her entire body grow cold and she stood rooted to the spot that was until Scott said, ` Maybe you’re right, but it makes her happy to help, so why shouldn’t I allow her to help me out? After all it makes her feel special.´ ****

 

Stiles is moving before even consciously thinking about it, she grabs a cup of coffee on her way towards her best friend who was laughing at her crush on him, she’s deaf to the protests of the girl she’d snatched the hot beverage from and just continued walking over to where Scott was sitting and laughing at her. Stiles hears Danny gasp out, `Oh God, Stiles.´ but her eyes are glued on Scott who sat with his arm wrapped around his on and off girlfriend, it’s only because of Danny that the rest of the people at the table notice her pathetic ass in the coffee shop, Scott turns his head and like the idiot Scott was he stands-up wearing a smile on his face. 

 

`Stiles, what are you doing here?´ Stiles responds to his question by throwing the still steaming hot drink in his face, loud and shocked cries rise from around the table and Allison is up immediately shouting at her but Stiles is deaf to her enraged screams. 

 

For the first time in their relationship Stiles Stilinski is entirely immune to the hurt look that appeared on Scott’s face, and without a hint of pity in her heart she hisses at the young werewolf, `I hate you. ´ Scott look’s absolutely shocked by her words, and yet she doesn’t stop.

 

`You suck, you suck Scott McCall. I know I’m the biggest loser on this fucking planet but that doesn’t give you the right to – to use me just so you can go and play with your little girlfriend and your new fucking friends.´she places the cup down on the nearest table and digs out a couple of dollars which she hands to the girl who’s cup of coffee she’d stolen before walking out of the store, but before she leaves she spits at her former best friend, `I don’t want to see or talk to Scott McCall ever again.´

 

`Stiles?´ she hears Scott call out to her but she just walks out of the place that usually made her feel better, Stiles hurries to her Jeep and climbs behind the wheel just in time as Scott is rushing out of the shop calling out after her, she completely ignores her former best friend and just speeds down the street, she ignoring her phone that starts ring as soon as she takes off driving; she’s speeding and she knows she shouldn’t get herself into more trouble but she just needs to get as far away from Scott and everyone else as fast as she possibly can, she has no idea where she’s going she’s just driving and crying until she runs out of gas in the middle of nowhere. 

 

`Fuck.´ Stiles curses as her car slows into an un easy stop, and for the first time ever she lets her anger out on her mother’s Jeep while ignoring her phone the entire time when she curses her birth, her life, everything from Scott to her dad and mother, and in the end she even takes her anger on her phone and throws it up the road screaming out her rage into the darkened sky until she just drops onto her knees on the ground and just cries. 

 

_ Get off the road _ , she hears a voice in the back of her mind say as she sits there crying, _Get up, get off the road_. But Stiles doesn’t move she’s too caught up in her crying and self-loathing to bother with anything else, the voice grows more desperate and louder and then there’s a loud noise of breaks and tires screeching and as Stiles looks up she’s blinded by a bright light.

 

~*~

 

Derek is about to strangle Erica and Isaac as they continue to argue about who was better at their control and from the pinched look on Boyd’s face it’s clear his most reasonable and stable of betas isalso close to losing his control around the two bickering betas. Derek knows he’s speeding but the road they’re taking is hardly ever used and so a part of him tells him its fine, and frankly the faster they get to Erica’s house the quicker the bickering will stop.

 

The Alpha feels Erica kick the back of his seat and turns around to growl at her but before he gets half-way through telling his two unruly betas off Boyd’s yelling his name, Derek turns immediately around to face the road and it takes half-a-second for him to realize there are people on the road although only one of them has a solid form while the rest are ghostly white see-through most them had their hands raised as if to stop the Camaro while one is kneeling and wrapped around the more solid figure on the road. 

 

`Oh shit.´ Erica says from the back and Derek hit’s the breaks but he knows that nothing not even turning the wheel is going to do much good, he hears Isaac screaming for him to stop the car and Boyd saying, `it’s too late.´ the solid figure looks up and Derek feels sick as he sees the familiar face of Stiles Stilinski eyes red with fresh tears still streaming down her face. 

 

`No!´ Isaac screams just as the soft human form is struck by the hard metallic construction of speed and motion, if any one of them had been human the sound of bones and flesh breaking wouldn’t have been picked-up thought the rest of the noise but they aren’t human and so they hear the exact moment the car they are in hit’s Stiles Stilinski, they can hear how the air in her lunges leaves her and how her bones snap or crush, and it’s a horrible sound that has Derek close to being sick inside his own car while Isaac is just screaming and clawing to get out he’s like a wild animal trapped in a small cage dying to get out. 

 

When the car finally stops Boyd is out like a flash, quickly followed Isaac who is screaming Stiles name with an air of excruciating desperation, Erica scrambles after the two betas repeating the words, `Oh my God,´ over and over again.

 

Derek just sits there for a minute behind the wheel of his car in complete shock and disbelief, he hears Isaac crying uncontrollably and pleading for Stiles to open her eyes, he hears a phone ringing somewhere in the distance a phone and Boyd asking someone to tell him what to do. 

 

`I don’t know! ´ Erica screams at Boyd, `I don’t know! ´

 

Derek slips out of the car slowly, his knees are week and his stomach is churning, he finds Boyd and Isaac on their knees close to what is a twisted and bloodied Stiles Stilinski, unlike Boyd Isaac is gently touching the broken figure gently pushing strands of bloodied hair off of the scraped and broken face while whispering softly, `You’re going to be fine, okay, you have to be fine Stiles.´ 

 

_ Bite her, _ a voice demands in Derek’s ear, _Give her the bite, she could make it, bite her._

 

_ Do it, do it now!  _ another voice demands and Derek looks around but sees nothing or no one but Erica and Boyd as well as Isaac who is clutching onto Stiles hand and just sobbing for Stiles to wake-up, she’s still alive but her breathing is broken and wet.

 

_ Save her, save my baby, please,  _ a voice cries and Derek moves towards where Stiles lay dying, and she is dying he can smell it in the air, the putrid scent of cells dying, there are bloodied bones sticking out here and there where her arms and legs are as well as ribs, there’s even a piece of her scalp missing.

 

`You can’t die.´ Isaac tells Stiles all sad and desperate, `You’re too pretty to die.´

 

Derek kneels next to his two betas and the girl who was a package deal when it came to Scott McCall and yet while he skipped training sessions she was there watching and taking notes, handing out bottles of water and at times if she’d had the time to make then sandwiches, she was her own person even if Derek sensed she didn’t always see herself as one. 

 

`Derek, ´ Isaac says voice full of pleading, `Derek – the bite – you could, and you could save her right? You could do that, right? ´ 

 

Derek looks over at Stiles before clearing his throat, `We’ll need help, she’s – we need Deaton’s help. But I can try.´ 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny update, a push one might say to inspire me to get going with this story. Nothing special really, just a push to get me started again. Still I hope some of you might like it. Wanted sort of show what might happen with Isaac if Stiles dies (which isn't going to happen people so don't freak out, and put the pitchforks down!) and a small glimpse into the depths of Isaac's affections for one Stiles Stilinski. 
> 
> Oh and there might be a smidge of how Derek feels about Stiles here too, don't know really since I'm sort of not really all that awake and alert at the moment. 
> 
> Please try and enjoy.

There was nothing pleasant about giving Stiles the bite. Her broken body slowly dying in his shaky grasp, she was cold to the touch and to the bite making him think she was already lost. Her heart, her beautiful and stubborn heart with its beautiful beat that seemed to speak of her nature so much better than any other part of her, the beats that had once declared her an unwillingness to backdown or to surrender was now weak with uneven stutters that told all who heard it she was fading fast.

Stiles could not die. Not on some cold stretch of road, surrounded by Derek and his betas. This stubborn girl who refused to run when so many others would could not die before she’d truly lived, and yet it seemed that was what she threatened to do. The world had clearly gone mad.

With dark clouds gathering above the ancient trees Derek gave Stiles the gift he’d never imagined giving her, never imagined she’d need. And as he tasted death in her flesh and in her blood, Derek Hale threw a plea up to those that had come before him, pleading for the wolf-blood of his family to save this silly girl who did not deserve to die in this way.

Giving the Sheriff’s daughter the bite, the gift or the curse however she’d see it, without Stiles’ consent made Derek feel disgusting.

Consent was something he’d learned to value a great deal more after learning how the loss of it felt. However, consent be damned for only a moment if forcing the bite on Stiles could save her.

Willing the bite to take, hoping that Stiles would survive the bite, Derek wished with all his might that Stiles wouldn’t hate him for what he’d done, that unlike Scott she’d embrace him as an alpha and accept his pack as hers. It would be devastating if she died, but equally devastating if she rejected what he and his betas had to offer her.

The prospect of Stiles rejecting him, refusing him and his betas was enough to make Derek’s wolf whimper. The thought that Stiles might hate them all, made Derek feel sick to his stomach for somewhere along the way Stiles had become someone he trusted more than he’d ever imagined possible. Stiles had become without him noticing a person he would trust the lives of his betas too, he’d trust his own life in a second in her hands if she asked him too that was how deeply he’d grown to value and trust the Sheriff’s daughter.

Stiles with all her faults, and there were faults in her as there were in all living things, had this uncanny ability to ease the knots of dread and unease within him, to make him laugh and smile even if he did it only do so when no one was watching, and she pushed him to be a better person without ever asking such a thing from him.

The world seemed to stand still as his sharp fangs held on tightly, every part of him willing the bite to take. There was nothing pleasant about the experience, all it did was make him painfully aware of the struggles going on within Stiles shattered body. Stiles was dying, and with the bite Derek feared he may have secured her end even faster.

There was no pleasure or a rush of satisfaction as she bit her, no thrill of the prospect of pack as there had been when he gave his betas the bite, there was nothing but the unwavering feeling of dread as he could only taste death and decay in her blood and flesh.

Glancing over at his beta, the one who was now clinging on tightly to the limp hand of the dying girl, Derek knew in that if they lost Stiles tonight he’d be blamed and never forgiven, not that he would ever forgive himself if Stiles died or if she did survive only to hate them all.

Watching Isaac cling to Stiles with such desperation, pleading with all his might for her to not die, it became painfully clear that Isaac’s feelings ran much deeper than what he’d imagined. If Stiles’ died it would forever alter and damage an already cracked Isaac, and Derek had rightful concern about what might become of his beta if Stiles was lost.

As soon as Derek released Stiles from his hold, his fangs stained with her blood, Isaac pulled her gently back into his bloodied arms. The quiet sobs that his beta had been making while the bite was gifted to the unconscious girl, were replaced with pleas that were enough to crack Derek’s hear wide-open.

For Isaac’s sake Derek hoped that Stiles would stay amongst the living instead of departing for the land of the dead.

`Boyd. ´ Derek says without any real authority in his voice, he feels oddly ungrounded and lost, he feels cracked and broken. Drained. Derek doesn’t feel like an alpha anymore, he feels weak and fragile. Derek craves Stiles to say something witty and sharp, something annoying or even just some interesting fact about something or other to drag him out of this mood he’s in. Or perhaps he just needs her to punch him in the face and tell him to stop being a Sourwolf and get his shit together.

Derek needs Stiles to get back to being Stiles Stilinski, the annoying wonderful spitfire of a girl who didn’t betray those she thought worthy.

He may have pretended that she wasn’t all that important to him, perhaps even done his best to keep her at an arms-length because of his own fears and guilts, but Stiles was important and Derek promised himself and his wolf that if Stiles did survive tonight he’d stop behaving like an idiot, he’d stop pushing Stiles away because he feared he was betraying his sisters by seeing Stiles in the same light as Laura and Cora, but now when faced with the possibility of losing Stiles he felt deep regret for not simply embracing his feelings; if Stiles were lived through this night of misery Derek would do his best to be the brother to Stiles Scott had been failing to be, he would be the best Alpha too if she only gave him a chance and helped him along the way.

Rising to his feet, his legs shaky, Derek did not feel like an all-powerful Alpha. What Derek did feel like was a simple man facing the dreadful possibility of losing yet another loved one.

Boyd turns his attention away from the now sobbing Isaac, focusing gladly on any task Derek might have for him. A distraction was clearly wanted and welcome to the level-headed beta who knew how to handle Erica even on her off-days. A look of determination set into his dark eyes as he prepared himself to do his Alpha’s biding, and perhaps this escaping being completely useless not that Boyd could ever be considered such a thing.

`Call Deaton. Tell him what’s happened and that we’re on our way. ´ Derek says while throwing his own phone to his second-in-command, trusting Boyd to give Deaton more information than Erica or he himself ever could. With steely determination in his eyes and a short nod Boyd hurried to do as he was told.

Trusting Boyd to do him proud Derek turned his attention towards Erica who was tearful where she stood, her eyes focused on the girl Derek had for very long suspected Isaac would’ve liked to have been closer too, but be it because of Scott or Erica’s original shyness and self-loathing and later a superiority complex a friendship hadn’t really been forged between the two girls, but hopefully in the near future Erica would take a leap of faith and try to properly befriend Stiles Stilinski.

If Stiles made it, if she survived the bite regardless if it took or not, this could be a new start to Derek and his pack.

`Erica. ´ the only she-wolf in his pack, hopefully not the only one for very long, nearly leaps out of her own skin as he calls out to her. She’s shaking from her head to her toes, and Derek fears he’ll be asking far too much from her as he asks her to hold Isaac.

`Wha… what? Why? ´ Erica asks none too surprisingly, her eyes are wide with confusion and shock no doubt.

`Isaac is barely hanging on to his humanity, he’ll try and stop me. He’ll probably try and kill me before letting me take her. ´ Derek explains, trying hard to find the right words to help her see that this is what he needs from her, that this is what needs to happen if they want to give Stiles a fighting chance of surviving.

`We need to get her to Deaton’s before she bleeds to death, the bite takes time Erica, and Stiles hasn’t got it. ´ Derek doesn’t want to sound harsh or all doom and gloom as Stiles would say, but he never knows how to speak without saying too little or simply saying the wrong thing.

`Just do it Erica. ´ Boyd says firmly from where he’s standing not too far from her, Derek’s phone at his ear, that’s all it takes for Erica to give a short and weak nod.

Slowly as if approaching a wild and wounded animal she makes her way over to Isaac, kneeling down behind him, with shaky arms she wraps herself around Isaac while making sure she wouldn’t be a hindrance to what Derek was planning to do. Locking her eyes on Derek she waits for the go-head, and as soon as her alpha gives her a nod her hold of her sobbing packmate goes firm and tight.

Isaac doesn’t react to being held by Erica, not one bit, he simply continues to cry and beg for Stiles to not die. It’s only when Derek moves in and waiting for a go-ahead she kneels behind Isaac and carefully wraps her arms around him, and as soon as Derek gives a short nod she tightens her hold and he moves in.

The roar of outrage is expected, as is the way Isaac fights to keep Stiles in his arms while Derek removes her, and as Derek steps back with Stiles limp body in his arms he speaks to his enraged beta with the voice of an alpha in hopes of making Isaac see the need for this momentary separation.

`Isaac. We need to get Stiles in the car. She needs help that I can’t give her. ´

His words seem to fall on deaf ears and Boyd has to come to Erica’s aid, her arms are a bloodied mess as Isaac had started to claw at her arms with such frenzy it was positively frightful.

`STOP THAT! ´ Derek barks at his beta who does no such thing, Isaac looks like a proper monster, a proper feral werewolf at that moment and it makes Derek wonder how deeply did Isaac’s feelings run when it came to the dying girl in his arms. And he feared as he looked into the eyes of a proper beast that Isaac might be lost if Stiles died, that he’d become something Derek would have to putdown for the safety of all.

`Isaac! You need to get in the backseat of the car. ´ Derek starts, trying and hoping that giving Isaac a chance to hold Stiles once more would bring Isaac back from the brink, ` I need you to get in the car so I can hand her to you. ´

As if by magic the wolf withdrew and Isaac returned, eyes puff and red, tears still streaming.

`That’s a good boy Isaac. ´ Derek breathes out, giving a now bloodied Erica and a clearly annoyed Boyd a nod both letting go of Isaac who quickly sprung to his feet and rushed over to the car which still had its engine running.

`This is going to be a long night. ´ Boyd stated while helping Erica back to her feet, and Derek couldn’t agree more.

 

~*~*~

 

She’s so cold, not that she’s ever felt very warm which perhaps was the reason Stiles always wore so many layers. She feels so light, weightless in his arms, like a feather the wind or a soft exhale of his breath which tempts him to hold his breath to keep her from flying away. Her skin his deathly pale where bruises and cuts have no reach, the fine fairness of her skin but a memory now as he holds her broken body close, feeling her blood soak through the bandages Boyd had hastily made from his own shirt.   
Isaac knows she is dying, he feels and hears it the more he clings to her.

He fears she’ll be gone by the time they reach Deaton’s, that no matter how much Derek wills the car to go faster it will not be fast enough.

Leaning down to rest his cheek against her forehead, the one he’d imagined kissing more than once, it was simply in his mind a forehead meant to be kissed in hello or goodbye or simply to say without words, “I adore you.” Then again, Isaac had spent hours thinking of all the parts of her he could kiss without it being overly sexual, not that he didn’t imagine kissing an orgasm out of her if she’d just let him, but mostly he did imagine of all the ways he could with a simple kiss declare how much he loved her.

`Please, ´ he begs against her bloodied head, voice breaking at the end, to speak was an agony he’d never experienced before.

`Please, don’t die. Please don’t die. ´

Isaac might never find the courage to brave rejection from Stiles, never find the strength to ask her to love him and to let him love her, but he’d still rather have her around than dead in the ground. He’d rather suffer watching her fall in love with someone else, to marry another, have adorable little babies with upturn noses than never see her smile again.

`Almost there. ´ he hears his alpha say, but he can also hear the way Stiles heart begins to falter in its beats, how each beat is a sluggish struggle.

`Please, Stiles, please don’t go. ´ Isaac cries cradling the shattered body against his trembling body, the wolf in him howling in pure misery as a heavy breath leaves her broken lips and none follows.

 


End file.
